


Moments

by blutopaz15



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Rayllum, Shenanigans, bc we all know that's all i write, just a place for me to drop little ficlet prompts from tumblr, mostly just silliness, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutopaz15/pseuds/blutopaz15
Summary: A collection of short Rayllum ficlets, mostly from tumblr prompts.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum - Relationship
Comments: 34
Kudos: 41





	1. gift giving, pt. 1 (alternate)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! 
> 
> This is just a place for me to drop some of the little ficlet prompts I've written and posted [on tumblr!](https://blutopaz15.tumblr.com/) I know some of y'all have already seen them there but I wanted to post them up here anyway so that they don't get lost.
> 
> Everything is Rayllum-y, of course! :)
> 
> A few of these I might go back and add more to at some point :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Draft of [Love Like You, Ch. 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459154/chapters/67674386)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, the first gift-giving chapter of [Love Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459154/chapters/67132540) was going to be a little more lighthearted...but then I got stuck because I couldn't decide what Rayla would buy for Callum. I already had this much written/planned, though, before I changed course.
> 
> Might go back and add more to this one eventually!

Rayla felt the color drain from her face when, over breakfast, Ezran had mentioned that Callum’s birthday was a week away. _How could she have not known that?!_

She quickly excused herself from Callum’s side with an excuse about it being her turn to do the dishes. With everyone’s plates collected, she turned away, hoping she’d hidden her grimace well enough.

She wracked her brain for a forgotten conversation about birthdays and found herself only able to recall the vague math she’d done in her head the night that Callum had told her about his mother while Ezran snored nearby, boogie berries shoved up his nose. She’d been mostly preoccupied with the ache of holding in the truth about the king as she listened, but somewhere in there she’d tucked away the tidbit that he was fifteen. She thought _maybe_ she’d mentioned being fifteen that same evening when the conversation had turned to her mother and father, but she couldn’t be sure.

Wait—that didn’t seem right...he wasn’t _older_ than her, was he? Or was he _about_ to be fifteen? She scrubbed at the plates in the large wash basin, brow furrowed as she searched her memory for a hint at the answer. It occurred to her that she’d never told him her birthday either. That made her feel a little better for a second...but then a little worse again, realizing how ridiculous it was that she and the love of her life didn’t even know each other’s _birthdays_.

_Oh, no_. She paled again when it occurred to her that she had no idea what to give him for it either.

“Why’d you say it was your turn, Rayla?” Ezran appeared at the side of the wash basin with everyone’s cups stacked in his hand, pulling her out of her thoughts. “I was up next for dish duty.” She wiped the sour look from her face, and turned, ready to make a deal. She took the cups from him.

She glanced behind them to the empty table to be sure everyone else had gone about their business. For once, she was relieved that Callum had disappeared. “Tell you what: I’ll finish the dishes if you answer one question,” she proposed.

“Sounds like a good deal to me,” Ez shrugged, turning back to collect silverware from the table.

“One _secret_ question,” she clarified, abandoning the remaining dishes next to the wash basin for the moment.

“Uh...ok?” He said, depositing the utensils in one of the cups.

Her tone fell somewhere between desperate and conspiratorial: “You can’t tell _anyone_.”

“Pinky promise!” Ez held out his littlest finger. Rayla blinked at him. “Oh. Nevermind.” He tucked his pinky away and held out a hand to shake on it instead. “I promise.”

She sighed once the deal was sealed. “Ez, how old is Callum?”

“Fourteen. Why is that a secret question?” Ezran asked with an innocent shrug. Then, understanding spread across his face. “ _Oh_ , did you not _know_ that?” One corner of his mouth was drawn up in a disbelieving smile.

“Well, we have been a _little_ busy, what with saving the world and all, to be worried about birthdays.” Her embarrassment faded as she crossed her arms. She’d asked the right person—at least Ezran’s amusement at her expense was kind-hearted enough to be contagious. “Tell you what: I’ll owe you _even bigger_ than dishes if you help me find him a birthday present.”

“Deal!” He grinned. “We’ll have to go to town. Human Rayla back here in ten minutes?”

She put on her hood and her accent: “Sure thing, fella’ human, human fella’!”


	2. Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Callum and Rayla running errands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head went: errands --> groceries --> they brought food to the moon nexus --> did they bring the food from the castle? let’s go with no --> grocery shopping hijinks...and this is where my brain ended up.
> 
> Prompt idea from [nothingmorethanageminiboar](https://nothingmorethanageminiboar.tumblr.com/) :)

In hindsight, she wasn’t sure _why_ she’d hadn’t questioned Ez and Soren claiming responsibility for packing the food, and she’d grumbled as much to the boys before storming off in search of food, resigning herself to _another_ few weeks subsisting purely on a diet of moonberries and—she grimaced—Lujanne’s grubs.

Upon her return, she’d found the three of them hunched over Callum’s sketchbook, taking turns scribbling items on a page titled ‘Shopping List’. She’d tossed the satchel of berries she’d gathered in their direction before sitting down grumpily on the other side of the fire, rolling her eyes at the snippets of stupidity she overheard. Before long, Callum had tucked the completed list away and come to sit beside her with a kiss to her cheek. 

(”Ha, angry cute,” he’d remarked, needling a reluctant smile out of her.)

He now pulled that same list out of a small pocket on the outside of his pack and handed it to her. 

“Let’s see,” she said, unfolding the list.

  * Vegetables
  * _Fruit_
  * **Bread!!**
  * Meat
  * **Pancakes!!**
  * Cheese
  * **Eggs??**
  * _More jelly tarts?_



She blinked at the list before turning it over to verify that the other side was, in fact, blank. She took a breath as she looked up...and there Callum was, grinning proudly at her. Her mouth closed and she looked between the list of _food groups_ and _nonsense_ in her hand and her stupid, _stupid_ human’s stupid, _stupid_ smile. Her head rested against her hand as she passed the paper back to him.

“This is not a grocery list, Callum,” she sighed.

“What do you mean? That’s everything we need to buy, right?” he asked with a hopelessly clueless shrug. 

“There _is_ more than one type of vegetable, you know, Callum,” she rolled her eyes and continued, just to confirm stupidity she suspected. “What would _you_ have packed if _you_ were left in charge of the food?”

“Uh...I don’t know.” His eyes shifted around nervously. “Potatoes?” _More practical than jelly tarts at least_ , she thought. 

“And?” She prodded, arms crossed. 

“Uh...bread?” He shrugged again, his arms bending up at the elbows this time. His smile had become apologetic now, as she realized that he was just as oblivious as Ez and Soren had clearly been. It occurred to her that—as far as he and Ez went, at least—this was a perhaps stupid _prince_ problem rather than simply a stupid _human_ problem.

“Have you ever _been_ grocery shopping before?” She asked with another exasperated sigh. He perked up and raised a single finger.

“Yes!”

“Okay, well—”

“When I was 3,” he said, deflating and dropping his hands to his sides.

Rayla groaned. So, yeah. Stupid _prince_ problem.

He flinched a little, bringing his hands up defensively as she snatched the list out of his hands again and reached to grab the charcoal out of its slot on his sketchbook. 

“Well, _I’m_ not eating grubs for the next month,” she snarked, shaking out the creases in the folded-up list with a flick of her wrist. “Turn around.” She twirled a single finger to demonstrate and he obeyed, slumping over so she could lean against his back to scrawl out an _actual_ shopping list.


	3. TDP/Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Watching TDP and Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for cuddles!!!! Also, this is ~so~ tempting to turn into a whole entire ~thing~ omg. That would make my brain to do too much logic-ing about how they got here though, so for now enjoy a snippet of cuddly rayllum! Enjoy! :)
> 
> Prompt idea from [critical-rayllum](https://critical-rayllum.tumblr.com/)! :)

_“Uh...you’re not who I thought...you’re one of those, with the pointy...”_

_“Oh, you don’t like my ears?”_

_“No, I mean, yeah. Yes, I do, I guess. I meant...I meant the pointy...swords.”_

Callum gulped, preparing for his _second_ time through the wringer so far, as Rayla reached above her head to the arm of the sofa, fingers blindly fumbling for the pause button. He squeezed at her shins, which were strewn across his lap, and affixed an attempt at an innocent-looking smile to his face.

The frame froze as on-screen Rayla poked those particularly pointy swords in his direction and real-life Rayla shot him an equally pointy glare. His panic lessened, though, when her lips pursed into the tiniest smirk. Her ankles pressed against the side of his leg for leverage as she pulled herself up, and a lock of white hair swung forward just far enough to brush his cheek when she overshot her mark. Her elbows made their way to rest on her knees as she settled in a seated pose, looking at him expectantly.

“Well?” she asked. He had to wonder if she really _meant_ to flutter her eyelashes at him like that or if that was just a happy, _adorable_ coincidence. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“What?” he started, reaching for the unruly piece of her hair that had escaped to tickle against his cheek a moment ago. He looped it behind her ear and back in place, lingering a moment with the tip of his finger against the soft skin at the tip of her ear. Her smirk shifted into a tiny smile as she raised her shoulder closer to her ear and edged ticklishly away from his touch. “I said I liked them, didn’t I?” He cringed when his voice cracked.

“Uh huh.” She echoed his touch, her eyes fondly watching her finger trace around the edge of his ear. She pressed his earlobe between her fingers and gave a brief tug. He wasn’t sure if that was a tease or a threat, even when she leaned forward to whisper the next words into his ear. “What were you _actually_ going to say?”

When she replaced her fingers with her lips, he sucked in a sharp breath, the air cold on its way past his lips. Rayla hummed an amused little sigh as she put a few inches between them again. He slotted his elbow between her side and the couch behind them and let his hand fall against her, pressing her soft hair against the back of her neck for a moment before drifting up to run his fingers across her horn.

“These stood out a _little_ more than the ears at first sight,” he shrugged, his fingers stroking momentarily again the smooth surface before pulling a piece of her hair away to twirl around his fingers instead.

“Like those too?” She asked, a dreamy little smile across her lips that told him she already knew the answer. Callum released the lock of hair he’d been messing with and pressed his fingers gently against her temple so that she’d lean closer. He chuckled into her hair as he laid a kiss there.

“Like those too,” he agreed.


	4. Traditional Katolian Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rayla tries to surprise Callum with a traditional Katolian meal, and of course it goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated going a few different ways with this but ultimately decided ingredient mix-up was the way to go! Hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> Prompt idea from [thesockswhowearsfox](https://thesockswhowearsfox.tumblr.com/). :)

“Go on then,” Rayla said and sat down across from him, resting her elbows on either side of her bowl and settling her chin atop of her threaded-together fingers. Callum beamed at the _adorable_ way her nose wrinkled a little as she grinned at him, first casting his smile in her direction, and then down at the bowl of _—_

What _was_ that?

“It’s stew!” she exclaimed. He looked back up, wondering if he’d misjudged a sarcastic grin for an excited one a moment ago. Nope. Her eyes were too wide and bright for this to be a practical joke. ”Ez told me it’s your favorite.”

Uh...huh. Right. _Stew_. _That’s_ what stew looked like.

Callum took a breath to speak, but decided against it, unsure of how exactlyto break it to her without completely deflating her proud little grin.

Maybe...it would be fine? Even though it was...purple for some reason?

He used a spoon to poke at the purple half-moon shaped chunk of... _something_...that had bobbed to the surface after he gave the bowl a stir. The way the gravy oozed onto the spoon when he pressed down into the goop was... _not_ appetizing.

“Uh...Rayla?” He said, looking up to find her head tilted to the side now, still watching him with a grin. “Where’d you get the recipe for this?”

“Ez. Well, I think that Ez asked Opeli.” She tracked the plot points of the conversation with a finger poking in the air. “She said we could just get the kitchen to make some, but _I_ wanted to make it for you, so _—_ ” 

“Uh huh,” he interrupted. “So, what, uh...what are the ingredients?”

“What do you mean? You know what’s in _stew_ , dummy.” She rolled her eyes, but started counting out the items anyway, using each finger twice before she was done with her list. 

“Right, right. Okay.” He nodded, and scooped up some of the purple bits onto his spoon. Nothing seemed out of place in her recitation of the recipe, but she was certainly forgetting whatever this purple addition was. Maybe she’d been trying to be creative? “And what exactly is _this,_ then?”

He stood and leaned over the table to show her the mysterious substance.

“Mushroom,” she said with a shrug. 

Mushrooms weren’t _purple_...and couldn’t some _—_ especially, he thought, _purple_ ones _—_ be _toxic_? And why had it made the rest of the food all slimy like that? He resisted the urge to shove the bowl away when he sat back down, but he did let the spoon clatter back into the bowl. She continued on, undeterred. 

“I thought it was a weird ingredient for something like this but Ez said that that’s the way you like it, so...”

“Rayla, that’s not a mushroom.” He gestured to the suspicious purple pieces in his bowl. She paused and squinted at him, smiling again as if she thought he was just teasing her. 

“Yes, it is,” she laughed, shaking her head.

“I promise you, it’s _not_.” He leaned forward and couldn’t help but chuckle too.

“It _definitely_ is, Callum. I went to the market myself. I had to go to the Xadian vendor there, though, to find any, which I thought was _weird_ since this is a Katolian recipe but...” She shrugged.

Ah. Okay. _Xadian_ mushrooms. Apparently, different from Katolian mushrooms. Probably not going to die from eating Rayla’s stew, though, even if it was purple and viscous and _—_ he leaned down to smell it _—pungent_.

“Are you going to eat it or not?” She was starting to look less amused, her eyebrows lifting with the question. She’d grown serious watching him, apparently not yet realizing the mix-up that had occurred.

Callum swallowed the lump in his throat that developed as he scooped some “stew” on to the spoon and lifted the smelly, gooey concoction to his mouth. He made the mistake of breathing before taking the bite.

“Rayla, tell me about Xadian mushrooms,” he said, lowering the spoon once more, dawdling in an attempt to navigate letting her down easy. She squinted at him again, much more skeptically this time.

“Uh...they’re kind of sour and juicy, I guess?” 

_Sour_ and _juicy_ mushrooms? He stopped himself from sputtering out in laughter, covering his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. 

Yeah, no. Callum pushed the bowl away with an air of finality, grateful for such a clear way to get out of eating the mess of a stew without offending her. After all, how could she have known? 

Still, she looked at his bowl, then down at her own, with a frown before he had a chance to explain his amusement. He reached across the table to put his hand over hers, fully intending on kindly explaining the mistake, but when she looked up, he had to press his lips together to keep from continuing to giggle about it.

“That’s not what our mushrooms taste like, Rayla,” he said, daring a small smile. 

“...it’s not?” She raised an eyebrow, and a corner of her mouth pulled upward. Callum was grateful when she looked back at to their bowls and snorted with laughter. “So...this is probably as disgusting as it smells then, right?”


End file.
